A aposta
by ClaraW
Summary: Edward volta para a Inglaterra após o conturbado término do seu noivado para tirar férias. Lá, conhece Bella, a morena meio maluca que aposta com ele fazer daqueles os melhores dias da sua vida.


**A aposta**

Eu estava confuso. Isso. Era exatamente isso o que me definia no momento.

Há dois meses, eu vivia no meu mundo perfeito com minha noiva Tânia. Um mundo onde eu idealizava Edward e Tânia como perfeitos um para o outro. Jurava que aquela era a mulher da minha vida até acontecer o típico clichê destruidor de lares: Cheguei mais cedo do trabalho um dia para fazer uma surpresa e flagrei a cena nada agradável da minha futura esposa na cama com Félix, o cara que eu considerava ser meu melhor amigo.

Foi um inferno ter que cancelar todas as coisas que estavam preparadas para a cerimônia e festa de casamento, mas a pior parte foi a decepção que eu sentia. Não com Tânia ou Félix, mas comigo mesmo. Decepção por nunca ter visto com clareza o caráter das pessoas que se diziam companheiros e fiéis a mim.

Foi então que decidi sair de Nova York, a cidade onde eu tinha estabelecido minha vida, e passar uns meses de férias na minha cidade natal, Londres. Passar o tempo com a minha família seria bom para mim, mas o que eu não esperava era me encantar por uma morena com os olhos cor de chocolate mais lindos que eu já vi: Isabella Swan. E essa morena era exatamente o motivo da minha confusão: Se há pouco tempo eu fui traído pela mulher que julguei amar, como podia me encantar tão rapidamente por outra assim que cheguei em Londres? Isso não era certo, era? Mas era só olhar pro jeito com que Bella sorria, se movimentava ou falava que eu esquecia rapidamente o que era certo e o que era errado, e só podia pensar: Se apaixonar por essa mulher será tão fácil como respirar.

Se antes eu vivia numa escuridão constante, Bella apareceu como um sol pra iluminar tudo à minha volta. Ou como um furacão que veio e deixou rastros por onde passou. Afinal, agora, minha vida parecia estar de cabeça pra baixo por causa de uma mulher que mal parece notar minha presença. E, nesse exato momento, tudo o que eu podia fazer era encará-la como um bobo enquanto a observava conversar com minha irmã, Rosalie, sobre alguma coisa que fazia seus olhos brilharem.

- Nós temos que ir, Rose! Vai ser demais! Esse vai ser o primeiro show deles depois de seis anos separados! – Ela falava empolgada segurando o laptop na mão e andando atrás da minha irmã pela sala – Eu não tenho companhia nenhuma para ir ao festival e você é minha melhor amiga! Por favor, por favorzinho. É a minha banda favorita!

- Não sei, Bella... – Respondeu a loira toda distraída arrumando uns porta-retratos na estante – Esses festivais só tem um pessoal meio louco, meio alternativo, meio drogad...

- ROSALIE! – Bella deu um berro que tanto eu quanto Emmett, meu cunhado, que estávamos no sofá assistindo a interação das duas, demos um pulo assustado – A LILY ALLEN VAI TOCAR NO FESTIVAL TAMBÉM, OLHA AQUI – Ela apontou super animada pra alguma coisa na tela do computador. Agora ela sabia que Rose não ia recusar. Se tem uma coisa que Rosalie Cullen é fã, essa _coisa_ é a Lily Allen.

- OH, MEU DEUS! OK, NÓS VAMOS! – Ela respondeu ficando tão empolgada quanto a morena – Quando vai ser isso?!

- Esse final de semana!

- _Esse final de semana?!_ E você não acha que os ingressos estão esgotados?!

- Caramba, Rosalie, eu tô falando aqui há uma hora que minha mãe está trabalhando na produção do festival e ela tem como arranjar ingressos! Não tava ouvindo o que eu falava não?!

- Para falar a verdade, não. Quando você começa a se empolgar com alguma coisa, fica falando demais e eu paro de acompanhar o que você fica dizendo – A próxima coisa que eu vi foi Bella dando um tapa nela – Ai, sua bruta!

A essa altura Emmett já caía na gargalhada ao meu lado murmurando algo como "loucas".

- Alguém dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Ele finalmente se pronunciou.

Bella veio em nossa direção com um sorriso lindo do tamanho do mundo e se sentou entre nós dois no sofá.

- Vamos ao Festival de Glastonbury esse final de semana. Todos nós. Blur, minha banda favorita de todos os tempos, vai fazer seu primeiro show lá depois de seis anos separados e só anunciaram hoje. Eu tenho que ir, sério mesmo. Já liguei pra minha mãe ela disse que consegue os ingressos. Ai, meu Deus, vai ser muito divertido!

Às vezes eu me perguntava como ela conseguia falar tanto sem perder o fôlego e a empolgação. Não que isso fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário. Eu olhava com graça e admiração, rindo igual um idiota.

- Divertido mesmo vai ser a Lily Allen tocar! – Rosalie complementou vindo em nossa direção também.

- Tanto faz – a morena deu de ombros – O importante é que vamos todos nós! Já vou ligar pra Dona Renée pra confirmar e pegar os ingressos do final de semana todo pra gente.

Comecei a me sentir meio desconfortável quando me dei conta que esse final de semana seria quando meu casamento iria acontecer e ia ser muito estranho estar me divertindo quando, teoricamente, eu deveria estar dentro de casa em um "luto".

- Ah, não sei não... Agradeço o convite, Bella, mas acho melhor eu ficar por aqui... – Eu disse.

Rosalie percebeu logo o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça e rolou os olhos.

- Edward, sinceramente, eu pensei que isso já estava superado. Desde que você chegou em Londres aparenta estar tão melhor... Tão feliz, tão vivo. Pensei que você já tinha deixado tudo isso no passado. Não deixe de aproveitar essa oportunidade de ir se divertir pra ficar em casa de luto só porque você acha que é isso o que deve fazer, e não porque é o que você realmente quer.

- Hm, o que tá rolando? – Bella perguntou meio inocente no meio da gente.

- Esse seria o final de semana em que o casamento iria acontecer – Rose respondeu baixo, fazendo com que ela soltasse um "oh" surpreso.

A sala ficou com um clima carregado por um momento até Bella se levantar rapidamente com uma cara de quem teve uma ideia brilhante.

- E é exatamente por isso que você vai ao festival – Ela disse sorrindo – Você vai se divertir e provar pra todos que já superou aquela vadia da sua ex-noiva! Aquele lombriga arrombada!

- Bella! – Rose a repreendeu pela maneira com que se referiu à Tânia com medo de eu não gostar, mas tudo o que eu pude fazer foi cair na gargalhada.

- Viu?! Ele tá rindo! – Ela se aproximou de mim com um sorriso traiçoeiro que fez meu coração perder uma batida – Vamos fazer uma aposta: Eu vou fazer com que você viva os melhores dias da sua vida esse final de semana. Se ao final de tudo você admitir que se divertiu e esqueceu de todos os problemas, eu ganho. Se não, você ganha.

- E o que o ganhador recebe nessa aposta? – Eu disse sorrindo e entrando no jogo.

- Ah, isso a gente decide na hora – Ela disse dando de ombros e em seguida estendendo a mão pra mim como em um acordo – Fechado?

Fingi pensar um pouco e apertei a mão dela selando a aposta.

- Fechado – Seu toque simplesmente me deu calafrios bons que nunca havia sentido. Ou eu estava ficando louco ou essa mulher ia ser minha perdição. Mas tenho certeza que Bella sentiu isso também porque seus olhos ficaram presos ao meu num transe que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar.

- UHUL! – Emmett gritou fazendo com que finalmente desviássemos o olhar e soltássemos nossas mãos rapidamente – Isso vai ser demais! Onde vai acontecer o festival?

- Vai ser em Pilton, Somerset. Fica a três horas de Londres se a gente for de carro – Bella respondeu.

- Não se preocupem, vamos todos na minha caminhonete super foda! Glasto, aí vamos nós!

- Glasto? – Perguntei.

- "Festival de Glastonbury" é um nome muito grande – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Bellinha, pode ligar pra sua mãe e pedir pra reservar os ingressos! Vamos arrumar nossas coisas, pessoal!

Como o festival seria de sexta a domingo, resolvemos ir na quinta de noite e começar a acampar desde então para aproveitar tudo desde o começo, mesmo que a tal banda que Bella era tão fã só fosse tocar no último dia. Ao longo da semana resolvemos tudo e nos preparamos, e Bella não me deixava esquecer da tal aposta de que esses seriam os melhores dias que eu iria viver. No fundo, eu não podia estar mais empolgado com isso.

Quinta-feira chegou rapidamente e, quando eu vi, já estávamos dentro do carro de Emmett rumo à cidade onde iria acontecer o evento. A viagem ocorreu tranquila: ouvimos música, conversamos banalidades e eu agradeci mentalmente por estar sentado ao lado de Bella no banco de trás, pois assim conseguia apreciar sem problemas seus cabelos voando por causa do vento vindo do vidro aberto, o que fazia com que seu rosto ganhasse um ar mais angelical.

A tranquilidade toda foi embora no exato momento em que chegamos ao acampamento destinado ao festival e Rosalie notou que uma coisa muito importante estava faltando...

- EMMETT, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU DA BARRACA DE DORMIR – minha irmã gritava descontroladamente – A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ FAZER ERA PROVIDENCIAR A DROGA DA BARRACA E NEM PRA ISSO VOCÊ PRESTOU.

Eu e Bella ficamos caladinhos um do lado do outro presenciando a cena.

- Mas, Ursinha...

- NEM VEM COM "URSINHA" PRA CIMA DE MIM, SUA MULA – A loira apontava o dedo na cara dele – Como é que a gente vai dormir?!

- Mas...

- Você vai providenciar uma barraca agora, Emmett!

- Mas...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Um dos organizadores do acampamento se aproximou para saber qual era a da confusão.

- Acontece que meu namorado simplesmente esqueceu de trazer as coisas para a gente dormir, moço. Tipo, a responsabilidade de trazer a barraca pra todo mundo dormir era apenas dele e acabou nisso.

O homem olhou de Emmett para Rose, então para mim e Bella, e coçou a cabeça enquanto aparentava buscar uma solução para o problema.

- Olha, sinto em informar, mas vocês não vão conseguir resolver esse problema tão cedo... – Ele disse verificando o relógio – Já passa da meia-noite e nenhum lugar aqui na cidade está aberto pra vender esses utensílios. A solução que eu dou a vocês é essa...

Então seguimos o olhar para onde ele apontava e vimos o carro de Emmett.

- O que é que tem a caminhonete dele? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Bem, vocês sabem, dormir aí mesmo – O cara respondeu dando de ombros – Pelo menos até amanhã, quando as lojas de departamento da cidade vão estar abertas e algum de vocês pode ir lá comprar a barraca.

- Fantástico. – Exclamou a loira com um ar frustrado – Vamos passar a noite na caminhonete de Emmett.

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo, Rose! – Ela disse – Mal chegamos aqui e já temos uma história pra contar.

- Pelo menos eu coloquei os sacos de dormir na caçamba do carro – Eu me pronunciei – Isso já é uma ajuda.

Ainda irritada, Rosalie deu passos decididos de volta ao carro e começou a organizar algumas coisas.

- Seguinte: Eu vou dormir no banco de trás. Acho que dá pra me esticar. – Disse ela, decidida – Emmett, você vai dormir na caçamba e não quero nem saber. Castigo por ter feito uma burrada dessas. Bella e Edward podem reclinar os bancos da frente e dormir lá. Tô cansada, boa noite.

E, com isso, puxou um cobertor que estava guardado junto das coisas que a gente trouxe e entrou no carro. Depois de uma batida alta da porta se fechando, eu tive que comentar:

- Essa minha irmã é meio esquentadinha...

- Ah, não ligo não! – Emmett respondeu feliz da vida – Isso é um ótimo fator quando estamos na cama! _Esquentadinha_ mesmo!

- Cara, eu realmente não preciso e não quero saber da vida sexual da minha irmã – Eu disse enojado – Informação o suficiente.

Bella deu uma risadinha enquanto Emmett dava de ombros.

- Bom, garotos, o papo tá ótimo, mas eu vou dormir... Ou tentar, né? – A morena disse – Você vem, Edward?

Assenti prontamente e fui pegar nossas coisas enquanto ouvia Emmett resmungar baixinho por ter que dormir sozinho.

- Boa noite, cara – Eu disse dando batidinhas de consolação nas suas costas e ele murmurou uma resposta enquanto se ajeitava ao lado das malas na caçamba da caminhonete.

Bella já tinha entrado no carro e colocado seu banco reclinado quando eu entrei pelo lado do motorista e fiz a mesma coisa com o banco, lhe entregando depois os cobertores. Ela me deu um sorriso de agradecimento e sussurrou "durma bem". Tudo o que pude fazer foi tentar reprimir um sorriso bobo que apareceu e desejar o mesmo de volta.

Meia hora depois descobri que dormir em banco de carro não era uma coisa nada agradável e por isso eu simplesmente não conseguia pegar no sono. Olhei para trás e vi Rosalie adormecida igual a uma princesa da Disney. Tentei me ajeitar melhor no lugar e acabei esbarrando em Bella sem querer, tamanha era a proximidade.

A vi abrindo um olho e me analisando.

- Não tá conseguindo dormir? – Perguntou num sussurro.

- Não... – Respondi no mesmo tom – Desculpe te acordar, não tenho noção de espaço nesse cubículo.

- Não tem problema, eu tava acordada. Isso aqui é simplesmente horrível pra se acomodar.

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, um ronco alto foi ouvido. Tinha que ser de Emmett, claro.

- Agora que a gente não vai dormir mesmo. Como a... – Bella tentou dizer antes de outro ronco alto de Emmett a interromper. A morena deu uma risada e voltou a falar – Como a Rosalie não acorda com um barulho desses?

- Essa é uma excelente pergunta – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes do ronco voltar com força.

Bella se sentou e colocou a mão na ignição do carro.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Perguntei confuso.

E então quando outro ronco alto de Emmett veio, ela fingiu que ligava o veículo e que o barulho era do motor ligando. Tudo o que fiz foi rir da palhaça da garota.

- Ok, o sono tá me afetando e isso faz com que minha atitudes sejam mais idiotas do que o normal – Ela disse rindo meio a um bocejo. Olhou em volta, viu o acampamento pela janela (todos devidamente em suas barracas) e voltou a me olhar – Quer saber? Acho melhor a gente arranjar um espaço na grama e se enrolar no saco de dormir. Melhor do que ouvir esse clássico musical produzido pelo Emmett e que ficar nessa posição desconfortável desse banco.

- Tem razão – Eu disse pegando minhas coisas de dormir – Vamos arrumar um lugar lá fora.

E como dois zumbis na penumbra da madrugada, achamos um lugar mais afastado do carro e nos acomodamos lá na grama mesmo. O ruído que Emmett fazia agora era só um zumbido distante e finalmente achei que podia descansar melhor.

- Sabe... – Ouvi Bella dizer baixinho ao meu lado enquanto nós dois olhávamos para um céu anormalmente estrelado do Reino Unido – Isso me lembra o meu pai.

- O que exatamente?

- _Camping_, céu estrelado... Nós costumávamos sair pra acampar e pescar muitas vezes quando eu era pequena. Era nossa coisa favorita de se fazer juntos e ele era tudo pra mim – Ela disse de modo confidencial e eu me perguntei o que teria acontecido com o pai dela. E, como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, falou – Ele morreu há dois anos de um infarto.

- Sinto muito... – Respondi com pesar e sem saber mais o que falar. Olhei para seu rosto e tive um vislumbre de um sorriso começando a se formar.

- Tudo bem. Eu me sinto bem em estar fazendo isso... É uma nostalgia boa. E só de pensar que domingo vou ver minha banda favorita tocar, tudo fica melhor.

Seu sorriso aumentou e automaticamente me peguei sorrindo também.

- Já veio a esse festival antes? – Perguntei mudando um pouco o foco do assunto.

- Só uma vez. Minha mãe sempre fez parte da produção desses eventos, mas nunca me interessou tanto quanto agora.

- Eu só tinha ido no Coachella, lá nos Estados Unidos. O festival é muito legal e o país tem suas qualidades, mas confesso que já estava com saudades da Inglaterra.

- Não sei se é pessoal demais, mas... O que te fez ficar lá se você estava com saudades daqui?

Eu fiz automaticamente uma careta e ela rapidamente se desculpou por ser invasiva demais.

- Não é nada disso – Eu disse de maneira tranquilizadora - Eu não vejo problema nenhum em me abrir com você... É só que eu me sinto um idiota quando eu me lembro que o que mais prendia lá era uma mulher sem escrúpulos.

- Oh... A lombriga arrombada – Ela disse mais uma vez o apelido estranho que deu à Tânia e eu não pude evitar a risada.

- É, a lombriga arrombada – Repeti.

Bella suspirou e me olhou bem nos olhos. Era como se tentasse enxergar além de mim e refletir sobre alguma coisa.

- Sabe, Edward? Rosalie é minha amiga já tem um tempo e sempre me falou bem de você. Quando ela me contou o que você tinha passado, eu não pude acreditar. Eu sei que eu tenho esse meu jeito meio doidinho, mas eu consigo ler bem as pessoas à minha volta... E, agora, conhecendo melhor você ao longo desses dias desde que você chegou em Londres, vejo que aquela mulher foi realmente louca em te trair. Você é um cara super legal e não tem desculpa no mundo pra ela fazer o que fez justo com você. Você é daquele tipo que toda mulher pediu pra casar, sabe? Quer dizer, não que eu esteja insinuando nada, é só que... Ah, você sabe, er... – Ela começou a se enrolar nas palavras e a ficar corada, e eu caí na gargalhada.

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. E agradeço. – Respondi sorrindo. Tem como essa mulher ficar ainda mais incrível corando desse jeito?

Ela deu uma risadinha e então deixou escapar um bocejo.

- Melhor a gente dormir, senão não vamos aproveitar o dia amanhã... – Eu disse.

- Verdade. Amanhã começo a colocar meu plano em ação – Falou empolgada.

- Que plano?

- De fazer você se divertir, ué.

- Ah, é mesmo... Então é melhor dormir bem porque quero ver você se você vai conseguir dar conta de fazer tudo valer à pena mesmo – Eu disse em tom provocativo – Afinal, só vim por causa dessa banda Blue aí que você tanto gosta.

- É Blur. B-l-u-r.

- Tanto faz – Respondi dando de ombros só pra continuar provocação.

- Tanto faz – Ela repetiu e mostrou a língua de maneira bem madura – Boa noite, Eddie.

- Não me chama assim, é meio gay.

- Nos falamos amanhã, Eddie – Então se virou pro lado e foi dormir.

Sorri balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro, me perguntando aonde fui me meter.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que abri os olhos, pensei "esse dia vai ser fantástico". E o motivo desse meu otimismo todo foi ver Bella adormecida bem próxima a mim. Seu rosto com feições bonitas, naturais e delicadas estava sereno e eu me perguntei se ela tinha como ficar ainda mais linda. Dormindo tranquila daquele jeito, mal parecia a menina meio espoleta que me fazia rir 24 horas por dia.

Percebi que meu rosto estava muito próximo ao seu quando ela abriu os olhos de sono lentamente e se deparou comigo. Olhar para seus olhos tão de perto fez meu coração perder uma batida e eu me perguntei se não tava ficando gay demais com essa coisa de me apaixonar.

- Opa – Ela disse meio sem graça pouco tempo depois e se afastou. Suspirei baixinho de frustração e ela se sentou pra se espreguiçar – Bom dia, cachinhos dourados.

- Eu não tenho cachinhos – Eu disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mas seu cabelos são dourados, então tá valendo.

- Ok, bom dia – Disse me sentando também – Ai, acho que tô ficando velho. Dormir na grama não fez bem pras minhas costas, tá tudo dolorido.

- Você, no auge dos seus 26 anos de idade, reclamando de dor na coluna. Afe, ninguém me avisou que eu tinha arranjado um idoso pra vir pra cá comigo.

- Idoso não – Respondi estalando minhas costas – Pronto, novinho em folha.

- Ok, vamos comer alguma coisa porque eu to animada pra aproveitar esses brinquedos que tem aqui no festival antes dos shows começarem mais tarde.

Bella se levantou e esticou a mão pra me ajudar a levantar. Não que eu precisasse de ajuda, mas mesmo assim foi bom segurar sua mão firme.

Andamos em direção ao carro e vimos que Rosalie já estava acordada, penteando os cabelos. Emmett ainda estava igual um saco de batatas jogado na parte de trás do carro, babando igual a um cachorro.

- BORA ACORDAR PRA VIDA, SEU PROJETO DE MURALHA – Bella foi gritando e batendo na lataria do veículo - O DIA TÁ LINDO! LEVANTA, PEIXE MORTO.

Emmett deu um pulo assustado, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um choque, e então seu olhos caíram na Bella.

- Puta merda, Bellinha. Deixa de ser insuportável – Disse emburrado.

- Não dá, faz parte do meu ser, desculpe – Respondeu com um sorriso – Cadê a comida do café-da-manhã?

- Tá na sacola laranja – Rose respondeu se aproximando – Também to morrendo de fome.

Emmett saiu do carro, se espreguiçou e fez um barulho (que era pra ser um bocejo) de homem das cavernas.

- Bom dia, minha rainha - Ele disse pedindo um beijo com os lábios esticados em um biquinho na direção de Rose.

- Negativo – A loira se negou – Nada de beijos com esse bafo de mendigo. Vai escovar os dentes primeiro.

- Só me fodo – Disse balançando a cabeça e eu até senti pena do homem.

Depois de estarmos devidamente alimentados e de termos tomado banho no banheiro improvisado do acampamento, nos deparamos com a imensidão de entretenimento à nossa frente, cheio de brinquedos como montanha russa, tirolesa, roda gigante, barracas com karaokê, cartomante, música pra todo lado e os palcos principais ao fundo esperando os grandes shows da noite.

- Uau, isso aqui tá melhor do que eu imaginava! – Bella exclamou empolgada ao meu lado e se virou pra mim – O que você quer fazer primeiro?

- Você escolhe, afinal quem é a rainha da curtição aqui é você! – Falei brincando.

- Ok, vamos para os brinquedos porque mais tarde isso vai encher ainda mais e as filas vão estar enormes! – Ela pegou na minha mão e eu me senti bem com aquilo – Rose, Emm, vocês vem também?

- Ah, podem ir. Tenho que ir com Emmett providenciar as barracas para a gente dormir essa noite – Respondeu bufando.

- Cuida bem da minha Bellinha, hein Edward! – Emmett disse alto já sendo arrastado por Rosalie para o outro lado.

Bella revirou os olhos e saiu me puxando em direção à montanha russa. Ao longo do gramado verde ela não sabia de andava, se dançava com a música que tocava ou se fazia comentários engraçados sobre as roupas alternativas que algumas pessoas usavam. Foi então que eu reparei o que ela vestia: uma simples regata e um short curto que fazia com que suas longas e lindas pernas se destacassem. Mas logo desviei o olhar pra não ser taxado de pervertido.

- Edward, você ouviu o que eu disse?! – Ouvi Bella dizer e voltei a prestar atenção.

- Desculpa, o que foi? – _Desculpa, eu estava distraído admirando seu corpo como um bom homem cheio de testosterona._

- Eu tava dizendo que essa é a primeira vez que eu to tomando coragem pra enfrentar uma montanha russa. Se eu vomitar, a culpa é sua.

- Minha culpa?

- É, eu tenho que colocar a culpa em alguém. Vamos! – Entramos no brinquedo sem muita demora na fila e, assim que sentamos, Bella começou a mostrar sinais de nervosismo – Ai, e se esse negócio não me segurar direito e eu voar longe? E se a comida do café-da-manhã voltar toda e eu vomitar e cair vômito em todo mundo? E se o brinquedo parar de cabeça pra baixo e ficar desse jeito e todo o sangue do nosso corpo for para o nosso cérebro? E se...

- Bella, não vai acontecer nada! – Eu a interrompi – Deixa de ser doida.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a trava do brinquedo foi colocada e só ouvi um _"to fodida e não é no bom sentido"_ vindo dela. Senti quando ela segurou na minha mão. Normalmente eu adoraria isso, mas no momento eu não sentia meus dedos de tanta força que ela fazia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – Bella gritou desesperadamente ao meu lado quando o carrinho se moveu e aumentou ainda mais a pressão na minha mão, por mais que eu achasse que aquilo era impossível.

- Bella, o carrinho está a 5km/h subindo os trilhos. A parte emocionante nem começou ainda. Por que diabos você tá gritando?!

- NÃO SEI, ME DEIXA.

E então, quando chegamos no topo do brinquedo, o carrinho despencou e a parte da adrenalina começou. Bella gritava igual a uma maluca que fugiu do manicômio ao meu lado e eu gargalhava com a situação. Depois de muitas voltas e manobras, o carrinho parou e eu vi uma morena totalmente descabelada ao meu lado.

- Bella, você tá bem? – Perguntei meio preocupado e retirei os cabelos de seu rosto.

- Isso. Foi. Demais! – Ela disse empolgada, saindo do lugar como todo mundo – Vamos de novo!

Dei uma risada achando aquela mulher a criatura mais peculiar que já tinha conhecido.

- Podemos ir, mas temos muitas outras coisas para aproveitar.

- Verdade! Vamos na tirolesa então! Deve ser bem emocionante também!

A maluca saiu me arrastando para outro canto e fomos em direção a tal da tirolesa. O brinquedo era mais alto do que eu imaginava e me perguntava se Bella teria coragem mesmo de se jogar lá de cima até o outro lado do festival, onde ficava a torre mais baixa do brinquedo.

- Wow, isso é alto! – Ela comentou quando estávamos na fila.

- Se quiser, a gente pode fazer outra coisa.

- Tá amarelando, é? – Disse com um tom provocativo – Eddie tem medo de altura?

Rolei meus olhos.

- Não, só estava tentando ser compreensivo com você.

- Aw, que fofo – Apertou minhas bochechas de brincadeira – Pode deixar que já perdi o medo.

Quando chegamos lá em cima, o instrutor começou a nos preparar com os equipamentos que eram necessários.

- O casal vai junto ou separado? – Perguntou para nós dois.

- Vamos juntos – Bella respondeu sem parecer se incomodar com o título de "casal" que recebemos.

- Ok, vou prender vocês na corda. Assim que estiverem prontos, podem ir.

Bella ficou na minha frente enquanto éramos colocados juntos e fiquei extasiado quando nossos corpos tiveram que ficar tão colados. Tomando coragem, coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura e perguntei se ela estava pronta. Assim que ela assentiu, nos deixamos levar e tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram as pessoas bem pequenas lá em baixo enquanto passávamos por cima de todo o festival pendurados naquela corda. A linda menina colada em mim gritava empolgada com os braços abertos, deixando o vento e os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto. Quando eu olhava para o lado, conseguia ver o sol pairando sobre linda geografia do Reino Unido no horizonte. Esse foi um daqueles momentos em que eu sabia que aquela imagem e aquele sentimento iam ficar marcados em mim pra sempre. Foi quando eu soube que tudo ia ficar bem, finalmente.

Assim que chegamos na plataforma do outro lado, Bella me abraçou com força e disse:

- Isso foi mágico! Obrigada por compartilhar esse momento comigo.

- Eu é que agradeço... – Respondi e trocamos um sorriso cheio de significados.

Passamos o resto do dia andando pra lá e pra cá sem desgrudar um do outro. Comemos comida mexicana, rimos das besteiras que Bella falava e assistimos umas pequenas apresentações musicais. Quando o sol já estava se pondo, nos encontramos com Rosalie e Emmett para nos prepararmos parar os shows que estavam prestes a começar e a minha irmã não se aguentava em pé de tanta empolgação para ver a tal da Lily Allen.

Passamos a noite bebendo, cantando músicas (mesmo quando não sabíamos a letra) e quando o show que Rose mais ansiava começou, entramos na onda da empolgação dela e nos divertimos até não poder mais.

Quando tudo terminou, fomos andando divagar em direção ao acampamento (onde nossas barracas já tinham sido montadas por Emmett) e uma Bella bêbada falava empolgada comigo.

- Você é o cara mais maneiro que eu conheci nos últimos tempos! NÃO, você é o cara mais maneiro que eu conheci na minha vida toda! NÃO, você é o cara mais maneiro da galáxia! NÃO, você – Ela parou um pouco como se refletisse – Rosalie, você sabia que o seu irmão é o cara mais legal que existe?! É SÉRIO, deve tá no livro dos recordes ou alguma coisa assim. OH, MEU DEUS, EDWARD! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ TÁ NO LIVRO DOS RECORDES? Porque seria totalmente justo. Daí teria uma foto sua só de sunguinha ao lado de " EDWARD CULLEN - O CARA MAIS LEGAL DO MUNDO". Porque seria agradável ver você de sunguinha. Edward, pode tirar a roupa pra eu ver você de sunguinha?

- Eu não tô de sunga, Bella – Respondi rindo alto por causa do nível de álcool no meu sangue.

- Ah, não tem problema, pode ficar pelado mesmo!

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, MANTENHA SUAS ROUPAS. NÃO SOU OBRIGADO A VER ISSO – Emmett gritou desesperado.

- Calem suas bocas, seus bêbados. Bella, se controla – Rosalie disse tentando segurar o riso.

- Como eu vou me controlar quando eu tenho um homem desses do meu lado?! – Ela respondeu apontando pra mim e fazendo uma cara como se pensasse que Rosalie fosse louca em pedir um negócio daqueles.

_Ah, mulher... Se você estivesse sóbria, eu não seria responsável pelos meus atos. Mas beijar você quando eu tenho certeza que não vai lembrar no dia seguinte não é a melhor situação para um primeiro beijo._

- Seguinte – Emmett disse assim que chegamos perto de onde as barracas ficavam – Só tinham barracas duplas à venda no lugar onde fomos. Tem problema vocês dois dormirem juntos?

- OPA, CLARO QUE NÃO – Bella disse mais empolgada ainda, me segurando pela mão e me arrastando pra dentro da barraca – ATÉ MAIS, PESSOAL.

- Bella, segura essa perereca e vê se não estupra o Edward! – Ainda ouvi Rosalie dizer para a gente antes que a morena fechasse o zíper da barraca com nós dois lá dentro. Tenho certeza que todas as pessoas do acampamento ouviram isso, mas eu não podia ligar menos. Eu estava com Bella depois de um dia maravilhoso, afinal.

E ela me olhava de forma esquisita.

- Eddie, não vou te estuprar.

- Eu sei que não.

- Ufa, pensei que você achava que eu era uma estupradora de caras legais e gostosos. – Realmente, a bebida não fazia bem pra ela.

- Tô de boa.

- Eu não.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confuso.

- Acho que vou vomitar.

- De novo esse papo de vomitar?

- Tô falando sério agora.

E a próxima coisa que eu vi foi ela saindo desesperada da barraca. Fui atrás da mulher e lá estava ela debruçada sobre um arbusto, colocando tudo pra fora. Rapidamente segurei seu cabelo e esperei que ela ficasse melhor.

- Uh, não deveria ter bebido tanto... – Disse ainda meio grogue. Assim que percebeu minha presença, fez um som de frustração ainda maior – Uhhhh, não acredito que o cara que eu gosto me viu vomitando. Porra, que romântico. Quero morrer.

- Você gosta de mim?! – Perguntei feliz da vida, ainda segurando seu cabelo e olhando pra sua cara enjoada. Realmente, muito romântico.

- E isso importa? Qual é, você acabou de me ver na pior situação possível. Pode correr de mim agora. – Disse a garota – Preciso dormir.

- Não, você precisa escovar os dentes – Eu disse.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou meio sem foco.

- Você sabe, quando você tem uma escova e uma pasta de dente, e você esfrega até que estejam limpos – Respondi achando graça da situação.

- Ah, sim...

Depois de ajudar Bella a ser limpar e se trocar, fazendo muito esforço pra não ficar olhando para ela de calcinha e sutiã (ok, pra quem eu estou mentindo? Ela tinha um corpaço e tive que me segurar pro meu amigo lá debaixo não se animar), a morena deitou e dormiu em dois segundos. Com uma felicidade que não sentia há muito tempo, me deitei ao seu lado e adormeci rapidamente.

- Edward... – Senti uma voz doce e alguém me cutucando – Eddie, acorda.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Bella. Percebi que já era dia e tinha alguma coisa errada porque, pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, sua cara estava emburrada.

- O que foi, linda? – Perguntei preocupado e me sentei.

- Tô com uma dor de cabeça horrorosa...

- Ah... – Relaxei um pouco – É a ressaca.

- Bem, essa tal de ressaca é uma droga.

- Pode deixar, a Rosalie com certeza trouxe algum remédio pra isso e você vai ficar boa logo. Pronta pra mais um dia?

- Sim, assim que essa dor for embora. Juro que hoje eu não vou beber e nem vou fazer nada radical demais. – Ela disse e começou a olhar o lugar onde estávamos, como se reparasse pela primeira vez – Aliás, como vim parar aqui?

- Bem, você estava um pouco bêbada, então eu te ajudei a se trocar. Pode deixar que eu não me aproveitei de você nem nada – Disse com uma risada nervosa.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma merda ontem à noite, né? – Perguntou desconfiada.

_Bom, você queria me agarrar, vomitou e logo depois disse que gostava de mim._

- Não, não fez nada demais... – Menti.

- E AÍ, SUA BÊBADA POSSUÍDA? BOM DIA! – Emmett foi abrindo a nossa barraca como um doido – MANO, TU TAVA MUITO LOUCA ONTEM!

- Emmett, tô morrendo de dor de cabeça, seu boçal! Fala mais baixo! – Bella disse o fuzilando com o olhar – E Edward acabou de dizer que eu não fiz nada demais.

- Ah, não?! – Ele gargalhou alto – Pensei que você fosse estuprar o Edward ontem de tão assanhada pro lado dele que você tava. Além de eu ter quase certeza que foi você quem eu ouvi vomitando quando a gente foi dormir!

Bella arregalou os olhos e olhou pra mim como se precisasse que eu confirmasse aquilo.

- Bem, você não fez nada demais... Para os padrões de uma pessoa bêbada. – Disse meio sem graça.

- Ah, meu Deus... – A garota gemeu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos – Não quero nem imaginar o que eu possa ter dito...

- Bola pra frente, Bellinha! O dia tá lindo e eu trouxe um remedinho pra fazer essa dor de cabeça passar – Emmett disse tentando levantar o astral dela – Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Depois que Bella já estava recuperada, Emm e Rose foram aproveitar os brinquedos mais radicais e nós dois fomos para a área onde tinham tendas com diversos tipos diferentes de entretenimento.

Comprei um algodão doce pra ela e recebi o sorriso mais lindo em troca.

- Edward, quero você seja sincero comigo – A morena disse meio envergonhada enquanto pegava um pedaço do doce para colocar na boca – Eu não te dei muito trabalho ontem não, né? Apostei com você que esses seriam seus melhores dias, mas sinto que não estou fazendo isso direito.

- Deixa de ser boba, Bella – Eu disse sorrindo para que ela relaxasse – Estou me divertindo como há muito não fazia e você é a melhor companhia que eu poderia ter.

- Sério? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- Sério.

- Obrigada, então... – Disse ainda num atípico jeito envergonhado – Eu te considero bastante e...

- Eu sei – Deixei escapar – Quer dizer, eu te considero bastante também... – _Estou apaixonado por você, aliás._

- Espera – Ela parou de caminhar – Como assim você sabe? Eu disse alguma coisa ontem?

- Bem... – Comecei a ficar meio sem saber o que dizer – Você pode ter mencionado que eu era "o cara que você gostava", mas eu sei que você não estava sóbria e...

- Ai, meu Deus, não acredito que disse isso!

Comecei a me sentir meio ofendido. Qual era o problema de gostar de mim? Ela mesma não disse que eu era legal? Será eu sou tão repulsivo assim que a simples ideia a fazia sentir tanto desprezo?

Como se lesse na minha expressão o que eu pensava, ela se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Não que tenha algum problema em gostar de você, apenas não acredito que admiti isso quando estava embriagada.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

- Então eu sou mesmo "o cara que você gosta"?

Bella mordia os lábios num claro sinal de nervosismo.

- Bem... é. – Ela disse baixinho – Desculpa, eu sei que eu sempre ajo como uma idiota e você deve estar até rindo por dentro agora que eu admiti isso, mas é que eu nunca me identifiquei tanto com alguém como tenho me identificado com você. Sei que você terminou um relacionamento recentemente e estava mal, e chegou dos Estados Unidos faz poucas semanas, e muito provavelmente nem me notou dessa maneira, até porque eu sou meio maluca mesm...

O problema quando Bella estava nervosa era esse: Falava demais. E eu fiz questão de a calar com um beijo.

De início eu a peguei totalmente de surpresa, mas depois nós dois explorávamos a boca um do outro. Assim que minha língua fez contato com a dela, podia jurar que aquele era o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Quando já estávamos ficando sem ar e recebemos o quinto "ARRUMEM UM QUARTO" de pessoas aleatórias passando pela gente, nos separamos com sorrisos bobos.

- Wow – Foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Isso foi apenas pra mostrar que eu estou totalmente louco por você. Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, sabia que estava perdido.

- Ainda bem, porque o sentimento é recíproco. – Respondeu com uma risada e deu um beijo singelo nos meus lábios.

- Então agora que está tudo claro entre nós, não vou desgrudar de você. Quero que todos saibam que você é a _minha_ garota – Eu disse pegando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Ah, já é assim, é? – Falou num tom provocativo, mas acabou rindo em seguida – Quero mais é que vejam o gostosão que eu tenho do meu lado!

Caí na gargalhada enquanto voltávamos a caminhar pelas tendas. Assim que passamos por uma onde as pessoas pegavam tintas e faziam desenhos em si mesmas, Bella me puxou lá pra dentro. O lugar tinha um ar meio hippie, com várias pinturas com símbolo "paz e amor" espalhadas.

Minha morena pegou um pincel com a cor azul e se aproximou do meu rosto._ Lá vem merda._

- Por favor, não faça nenhum desenho de origem duvidosa na minha cara – Foi tudo o que fui capaz de dizer antes de sentir a tinta na minha pele.

Alguns segundos depois ela soltou um "ta daaaa" como quem finaliza uma obra de arte e me virou para o espelho que tinha próximo. Na minha bochecha se encontrava uma estrela meio imperfeita, mas linda.

- Isso é pra representar a noite que ficamos olhando pro céu. Foi especial pra mim por diversos motivos – Disse meigamente. O meu peito se inflou e eu me perguntei "onde essa mulher esteve esse tempo todo? Ela é perfeita pra mim". Dei um beijo delicado em seus lábios e me virei pra pegar um pincel com a tinta amarela.

Dei o meu máximo para desenhar um sol bonito em seu rosto e, quando a mostrei como a pintura tinha ficado, expliquei:

- Me lembra da gente ontem na tirolesa. Os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto e você sorrindo como se não pudesse ficar mais feliz do que aquilo. Também foi especial pra mim.

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e pulou no meu pescoço.

- Você é tão fofinho! – E me encheu de beijos por todo o rosto.

Dei uma risada e a puxei pra fora do lugar.

- O que quer fazer agora? - Perguntei

- Hmmm... Ah! Vamos tirar fotos naquela cabine! – Ela disse apontando para um lugar onde as pessoas tiravam fotos engraçadas e elas apareciam no telão para todos verem.

- Tem certeza? Você provavelmente vai fazer as poses mais hilárias e o festival inteiro vai ver no telão – Eu disse rindo.

- E eu com isso?! Vamos logo!

Chegamos ao local e enfrentamos uma fila pequena. Enquanto isso, ficávamos trocando beijos e rindo de besteira que falávamos. Assim que chegou nossa vez, um cara que operava a máquina disse:

- São quatro fotos diferentes e você vão recebê-las impressas no final.

Entramos na cabine e, como eu previa, as fotos saíram hilárias. Nas três primeiras eu fazia as poses mais convencionais, já Bella tinha se empolgado – como sempre – e feito as caretas mais engraçadas que podiam existir. A última foto era mais especial: A garota tinha virado meu rosto, fazendo com que saíssemos dando um beijo singelo na foto.

Assim que saímos, o cara nos entregou duas cópias das fotos e eu pude ouvir um pessoal mais engraçadinho que estava na fila assoviando pra gente enquanto nossa foto do beijo aparecia no telão.

- EU SEI, ME DEI BEM! – Bella gritou pra eles como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio.

Dei uma risada e murmurei "maluca", a arrastando pra longe dali.

Passamos o resto do dia nos divertindo em carrinhos bate-bate, comendo porcaria, trocando beijos, ouvindo música boa e conversando. Bella comentou o quanto estava empolgada pro dia acabar, assim amanhã podia chegar mais rápido e ela poderia ver a banda que tanto amava.

Terminamos a noite abraçadinhos curtindo as bandas que estavam tocando no palco principal. Quando encontramos Rose e Emm, os dois disseram que já previam que acabaríamos juntos e minha irmã não poderia estar mais feliz em me ver tão bem.

Dormimos abraçados pouco depois de termos passado um bom tempo dando uns amassos dentro da barraca. Emmett até apareceu uma hora dizendo que ia dormir no meio de nós dois para "evitar qualquer tipo de promiscuidade", mas Rosalie foi logo tratando de tirar o palhaço dali.

O dia tão aguardado por Bella chegou. Fizemos coisas divertidas na companhia da minha irmã e do meu cunhado, andamos na roda-gigante no final da tarde como em um encontro romântico e, quando deu o horário do show, Bella tratou de se enfiar no meio da multidão pra chegar o mais próximo possível do palco.

- DÁ LICENÇA, PORQUE EU PRECISO SENTIR ATÉ O SUOR DOS CARAS PINGANDO EM MIM – Disse a maluca enquanto passava pelas pessoas.

- Sério que você escolheu essa psicopata pra namorar? – Emmett perguntou preocupado enquanto nos acompanhava.

Namorada? É, gosto como isso soa.

- Ela é louca, mas eu gosto. Fazer o quê, né?

- EU OUVI ISSO, EDWARD CULLEN. Dá licença, fofinha? – Disse pra uma garota à sua frente e continuou andando.

Quando não dava mais pra se aproximar do palco, Bella ficou satisfeita. Observei com adoração seus olhos brilharem com felicidade quando a banda começou a tocar. A menina pulava, cantava e dançava no ritmo das músicas. E então eu percebi que aquela energia que emanava dela era contagiante e foi justamente isso que tinha curado as feridas deixadas pelo meu último relacionamento. Bella tinha me curado.

Assim que a música "Song 2" começou a tocar com seu ritmo agitado, Bella beijou a minha boca e eu senti como se aquele fosse o momento das nossas vidas. Não tinha como nada no mundo ficar melhor.

A banda finalizou sua performance, fechando, assim, o festival. Fogos de artifícios foram soltados em comemoração e assistimos tudo aquilo maravilhados.

Olhei para o rosto da minha garota, onde as luzes dos fogos em refletidas, e disse:

- Você ganhou a aposta. Esses foram os melhores dias da minha vida! – Eu disse alto por cima do barulho e sorri pra ela.

- Ganhei?! – Disse ela rindo de felicidade.

- Sim! E o que você quer em troca?

Bella se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse:

- Que você se mude para cá pra Inglaterra de vez. Deixe Nova York pra trás e recomece sua vida aqui comigo.

Olhei em seus olhos docemente, coloquei uma mecha de cabelo pra trás da sua orelha e respondi sinceramente:

- Isso você nem precisava pedir. Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar o amor da minha vida escapar assim? Eu te amo, sua doida.

- Eu também te amo! - Respondeu dando uma risada maravilhosa e então me beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Definitivamente, minha vida estava tendo o melhor recomeço de todos.

**FIM**

* * *

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile .net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**N/A: **Como eu já deixei registrado, essa fic faz parte da O/S Oculta e quem eu tirei foi a **Lary Reeden**! Me inspirei nas músicas "Eres Mi Religion" do Maná, e "Song 2" do Blur (obviamente). Sinceramente não fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado, mas com o tempo que tive pra fazê-la, isso foi o melhor consegui. Espero realmente que todos tenham gostado, em especial a Lary Reeden. =)

**CURIOSIDADE!** A história tem alguns pontos verídicos: A banda Blur realmente tocou nesse festival em 2009, fazendo seu primeiro show depois de 6 anos separados. Eles realmente tocaram no terceiro dia do festival e a Lily Allen realmente tocou no primeiro. Wikipédia é vida e te ajuda a fazer fic! Hahaha!

Quero apenas mandar um agradecimento especial pra minha amiga Luísa, porque sem ela eu não conseguiria produzir essa fic (afinal, a ideia toda de festival, de fazer algumas coisas baseadas nesses acontecimentos reais, etc, foi dela. Eu apenas passei pro papel, haha!)

Já falei demais, então vou me mandar.

Beijos, Clara.


End file.
